This invention relates to an application Ser. No. 955,111 filed Oct. 26, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,689, and to an application Ser. No. 06/144,674 filed Jan. 23, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,806, wherein, in each case, the illuminated subject matter, or matrix, is representative of graphic symbol light beam forming window means, and wherein each window means is illuminated individually and from which images of symbols are derived selectively for a recording thereof.